Pinkie the Party Planner
|music = Daniel Ingram Steffan Andrews (orchestration) |length = 1:57 |bmiworkno = 17949330 |season = 4 |key = D major, E major |headercolor = #FFB6C1 |headerfontcolor = #AFEEEE }} Pinkie the Party Planner is the sixth song featured in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and is the first of six songs featured in the twelfth episode Pinkie Pride. It is the first song in which Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Diamond Tiara have singing roles. In this song, Pinkie Pie and several citizens of Ponyville sing about Pinkie's contributions as the premiere party planner, while Pinkie gathers some supplies for Rainbow Dash's birthiversary. The song has been included as a sing-along on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Four Disc 4. An instrumental version of the song is used on the main menu of Hasbro's online game Key Crusaders. On April 13, 2015, Ingram stated that the song "will be released eventually (as far as I know), on a separate compilation." It is the only song in Pinkie Pride not included on the album Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist—with the exception of Make a Wish, included in Songs of Ponyville.__TOC__ Development Amy Keating Rogers based this song off of the song "Belle" from the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics :Pie ::Every single day there's something new you can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to do ::But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say ::"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" :Vendor Pony: How's it going today, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Great, thanks! Got any streamers today? :Vendor Pony: chuckles You betcha! Big party planned? :Pinkie Pie: Don't you know it! :Pie ::Don't have much time to gather all the things I need ::If I'm really gonna make this party fly ::For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say :Crowd ::There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie! :and Mrs. Cake ::She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games ::Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names :Tiara ::She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie ::I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test ::Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie :Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I guess? :Art Vendor: What color paints do you need? :Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna need the full rainbow! :Art Vendor: A paintbrush too? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, if you please! :Peachy Pitt: And what from me? :Pinkie Pie: Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best! :Peachy Pitt: Haha I don't doubt it! :Crowd ::Every single day there's something new we can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to try ::But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say ::"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!" :Rarity: I don't know how she does it. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, look at her go! :Applejack: Oh, boy! This is gonna be good! :Fluttershy: Go, Pinkie, go! :Crowd ::There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be ::As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!) ::As our super party pony Pinkie! References es:La Organizadora de Fiestas Pinkie Pie fr:Pinkie the Party Planner pl:Pinkie the Party Planner pt:A Planejadora de Festas ru:Pinkie the Party Planner